Harry Potter: Agent Of SHIELD
by Egghead
Summary: The Boy Who Lived is recruited into the world's most secret spy organization. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers or any of their characters, ok?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Agent Of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Summary: The Boy Who Lived is recruited into the world's most secret spy organization. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers or any of their characters, ok?**

**Chapter 1: The Man Who Lived**

While waiting on the flightdeck of the SHIELD Hellicarrier together with one of his top agents Phil Coulson, the dark skinned, one-eyed director of the world's premier spy organization wished for the nth time that he didn't have to bring in an outsider to help with their current predicament.

But Nick Fury didn't have a choice. For all it's influence and resources, SHIELD currently didn't have necessary experience and expertise to deal with the problem at hand. Something which he intended to rectify in the near future.

"So what do we know about this guy Coulson?" Fury asks his subordinate, his voice reflecting his irritation and impatience.

"Not very much I'm afraid Director." Coulson replied, sounding as unflappable as ever. "Only that he is a veteran of the British Auror Department and has had previous experience and contact with the item."

"Auror Department? I don't know 'em. Exactly who are they anyways?" Fury asked, earning a shrug from Coulson.

"Their existence is hidden even to majority of their own government because they're tasked to handle problems of a... Supernatural nature." Coulson supplied before consulting his data pad. "And the specialist they're sending is supposed to be one of their best operatives."

"Supernatural problems huh? Sounds about right." Nick grumbled a bit before his good eye spots an incoming Quinjet. "Looks like that's our boy coming in now."

The SHIELD director and agent walks over to the aircraft as its rear hold opens. Out steps a bespectacled man carrying a duffel bag whose facial features were shrouded by the black bullcap with the british flag that he had on. The man also wore a black leather jacket over a plaid shirt, denim jeans and hiking boots.

"Senior Auror Harry James Potter?" Fury ventures. The bespectacled man looks up and reveals a boyish face with striking green eyes which studied Fury as well as a fading, lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Yes, that's me. Director Nicholas Fury of SHIELD I presume?" Potter asks. Fury nods and extends a hand which Potter shakes amiably.

"Glad to have you with us Mister Potter. This is my senior agent Phil Coulson." Fury said, introducing his companion before directing the englishman towards the entrance to the entrance of the Hellicarrier's interior. "If you'll come this way, we have something for you to see."

…**..**

There was no mistake. It was the Philosopher's Stone.

Or to be more precise, it was fragments of the Philosopher's Stone. The fragments were placed in an elevated platform behind a protective glass shield and he could feel and recognize the magic emanating from the fragments themselves.

Now Harry knew why Kingsley had specifically asked him to come. The wiley ex-auror turned Minister of Magic KNEW that Harry was the ONLY person with the necessary qualification and experience with it.

But how did it get here? Nicholas Flamel was supposed to destroy the bloody thing thirteen years ago before he willingly passed on. How exactly did anyone manage to find it?

"Well Mr. Potter? Do you recognize the item?" Fury asks.

"Yes Director Fury." Harry said after a moment contemplating. "Believe it or not, those are fragments of the Philosopher's Stone. May I ask how you came across it?"

Fury and Coulson looks at each other before Coulson turns to Harry and speaks.

"These fragments were found in an operation against A.I.M." Harry's eyes narrows at the mention of the infamous terrorist organization. The auror was familiar with A.I.M. and didn't understand how they could have gotten their hands on it but didn't interrupt as Coulson continued his briefing. "We came across one of their bases and found them doing all sorts of tests on these fragments behind some of the heaviest quarantine that we've ever seen so we thought it must be important. As far as we can tell, they haven't made any headway on these fragments despite the advanced technology they possess and neither have we so that's why we reached out for outside specialists."

Coulson than looks at Harry and asks. "We've been told you're familiar with it?"

"Unfortunately yes. More intimately than any other living person on this planet as a matter of fact." Harry confirms. "And no science and technology here can penetrate the secrets of the Philosopher's Stone because the process that created it in the first place is magical in nature."

"Magic?" Fury asks skeptically. "Are you telling me that magic actually exists?"

"Magic has always existed in this world Director Fury. Even you have to accept the fact that there are certain things that cannot be explained by science." As if to demonstrate, Harry takes out his wand and levitates a nearby chair then proceeds to make it float around the small room while following the twitches and motion Harry was making with the wand.

For their part, Fury and Coulson could only stare at the man doing what was supposed to be impossible with widened eyes.

Satisfied that he has proven his point, Harry drops the chair down, puts away his wand and continues addressing the properly surprised SHIELD duo. "For centuries, the Wizarding World have minimized contact with your society and only communicated with select members of the British Government when needed because we were concerned of how the general public will receive us and how our ways may influence yours. Likewise we have also kept our more radical elements from abusing their magic on your society."

Harry then gestures to the fragments that were kept in isolation behind him. "But now our worst fears have been realized. Unscrupulous elements have managed to get their hands on something very dangerous from our world and even though they currently do not the means to unravel its true purpose, it does not mean that they will not eventually succeed. Humans are nothing if not resourceful after all."

"You keep talking about the fragment's true purpose." Coulson pointed out. "Is this Philosopher's Stone really THAT dangerous?"

"More than you can imagine Agent Coulson." Harry answered grimly. "The Philosopher's Stone grants immortality to anyone who possessed it. Its previous owner actually needed to destroy it to pass on peacefully as well as to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. And believe me when I say that a LOT of the wrong sort wanted the stone for themselves. I should know because that bloody thing almost got me killed when I was eleven years old."

"Maybe you should explain that bit with a little more details Agent Potter." Fury requested. And so Harry narrated what had happened to him during his first year at Hogwarts and how Voldemort had nearly gotten to the stone.

"The way you describe that stone DOES make it seem like this stone is dangerous Agent Potter." Fury said, exchanging worried looks with Coulson which Harry immediately noticed.

"Quite so. But I believe that you did not bring me all the way here just to identify it did you?" Harry asks. "What's the real situation here?"

After an uncomfortably silent moment, Fury relents. "We have reason to believe that A.I.M. has the rest of the stone secured in one of their secret bases for further study."

"The rest of the stone?" Harry repeated incredulously. He needed to contact Kingsley in order to determine the veracity of Fury's story but if it was even remotely possible, the situation was much worse than they initially thought and he will need to act quickly to resolve the problem. "Do you know where?" He asks flatly.

Coulson nods in affirmation. "Yes we do. We've anticipated that you may want to act on our information and we are prepared to assist you in the matter."

"Thank you for the offer but I don't intend to blast my way in and out of this secret base you have mentioned." Harry said. "A little subterfuge is all that's required for a mission like this and there's no need to make such a ruckus."

Fury had to smile at this. This proved that the guy knew his business because that was exactly the way he would have ran this kind of an operation.

"We've also anticipated that and have a very small team of handpicked operatives for you to lead on the mission." Coulson said primly.

Harry gives Fury a level look before sighing in resignation. "I suppose I can't really say no to your generous offer, can I?"

"Not really. We didn't get to where we are by doing things half assed Mr. Potter." Fury said with a toothy grin. "But I can assure you that the guys you're going to be working with are some of the very best in their field of expertise."

"Brilliant." Harry said with a measure of relief. He can work with professionals at least. "Then as you yanks like to say. Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Author's Notes: Something new for you guys. Three guesses on who Harry's teammates will be :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Marauders pt. 1

As Harry and his SHIELD picked team rode the Quinjet towards their destination, the Auror took the opportunity to study his two partners.

Fury had assigned the beautiful blonde bombshell Barbara Morse and the rather severe looking and no-nonsense John Walker to accompany him on the mission against AIM. According to Fury, Morse specialized in intelligence/counter-intelligence while Walker is a military veteran with numerous missions under his belt. Both were experienced members of SHIELD.

All three wore unmarked black kevlar bodysuits and had equipped themselves according to their own specializations.

Morse had strapped on a pair of battle staves on her forearms and carried a Glock pistol holstered on her right hip as well as a SHIELD issued needle gun holstered on her left hip. In addition, she had a small tablet computer strapped to her right arm, various tools and prepared explosive charges stored in a utility belt and wore combat goggles with infra-red lenses which enabled her to see in the dark.

Walker's equipment was a little more conventional. A scoped M4 carbine with an attached M203 grenade launcher, a Beretta pistol as his sidearm and a wicked looking bowie knife. He also wore a utility vest where he stored extra ammo and grenades and carried a backpack which contained various gear and ordnance that the team might pissibly need for the mission.

Aside from his wand, Harry had armed himself with armaments he brought with him from England. A modified Webley revolver chambered for .45 caliber rounds in a full flap holster on his right hip and a doubledged dagger made of silver sheathed on his left. Both weapons had been gifts to him by the war hero Lord Falsworth for saving his life during one of his missions and Harry made it a point to learn how to use them skillfully in case he ever needed them. In addition, he carried potions, his Cloak of Invisibility and other equipment he procured from SHIELD in a specially charmed rucksack which was able to carry a large number of items and still feel relatively light.

As Harry cleaned his Webley, he notices Walker who was checking his own weapons staring at him.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with just that revolver and knife Agent Potter? There should be an onboard armory in here where you can borrow additional equipment." Walker offered though he had his doubts about the capability of the unassuming Brit.

"Not to worry Agent Walker. I have more than enough experience using these even though they're not my first choice in weapons." Harry assured him.

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself just fine but we still DO kinda need to know what you're of. Would you mind telling us?" Morse asked from her spot calibrating her computer. "Director Fury mentioned that you have some unique skills but didn't elaborate on it saying that we had to see it to believe it."

"He's correct about the seeing is believing part at least." Harry said, taking out his wand. "Do you two believe in magic?"

Walker looks at him in disbelief. "What the hell? Your unique skills are parlor tricks? Are you serious?"

"I assure you that my abilities are NOT mere parlor tricks Agent Walker." Harry said as he waved his wand. Walker's pistol was suddenly in Harry's hand much to the SHIELD agent's surprise. Another wave of his wand sends Walker's pistol back into it's holster. "And I can also assure you that my skillset is not limited to displacing an object from one place to another. But that information is confidential so I trust you two are professional enough to keep it to yourselves."

"That's a neat and handy talent Agent Potter." Morse said with a smile. "I don't supposed it's too much to ask from you to just make our objective vanish from enemy hands?"

Harry shook his head with a small smile himself. "A bit out of my league I'm afraid Agent Morse. We are going to have to get it the old fashioned way."

Morse sighs in resignation. "Figures. That'd be too easy."

"NOTHING ever comes easy. If it did, we'd be out of a job." Walker gruffed, checking a nearby panel. "We're almost at the dropsite Agent Potter. We're ready to jump anytime you are."

"We're not jumping." Harry said briskly, studying the map on the screen. "Instruct the pilot to hover about fifty feet from the peak of this nearby mountain. I'll take it from there."

Morse looks at Walker in confusion but the male SHIELD agent shrugs his shoulders and goes to the pilot to give him his instructions. A few minutes later, the pilot gives the signal that they were hovering above the peak of the mountain. with equipment in hand, Harry opens the rear cargohold door and looks down.

"This should be low enough." Harry mumbled, motioning for the rest of the team who also carried their gear to join him near the edge.

"Low enough for what?" Walker asked, having heard Harry's mumbling.

"My apologies for this." Harry mutters as he places his hands on his teammates's shoulders and apparates them to the mountain peak. As soon as they appear, Walker looked a little green around the gills while Morse sank to her knees shivering and seemed a little pale.

"A little warning next time you do that." Walker gritted out, glaring at Harry. Morse also glared at Harry but seemed too shook up to say anything.

"Sorry about that. I don't really fancy jumping from a perfectly good airplane with only a large piece of fabric to land with and apparating us seemed like the quickest way to get down here with no fuss." Harry said in embarassment before adding. "Though it's not a very pleasant experience for first timers."

"Now you tell us." Morse grumbled as Harry helps her back to her feet. She then distributes secured radio transmitters to the team which uses to contact the Hellicarrier.

"Hellicarrier. This is Prongs. We've arrived and are only a few kilometers from the target area." Potter reported. "If things go according to plan, we should be ready for pickup in about six hours."

"Confirmed Prongs. We'll be ready for your call." The voice of Agent Coulson responds after a few moments. "Keep your heads down and happy hunting. Hellicarrier out."

"Alright than." Harry said, his tone of voice turning professional. "We will only address ourselves by our code names for the duration of the mission. As you've heard, mine is Prongs?"

"Prongs?" Morse repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"My dad's old nickname." Harry explained though he didn't elaborate why.

"Ok than. I'll bite." Morse said. "Mine is Mockingbird."

"Patriot." Walker said simply.

"Now that everything is settled, let's get down to business shall we." Harry said.

...

After spending half an hour climbing down the mountainous terrain, the team discovers AIM's secret base and decides to scout out the base while they formulated their plans.

"Seriously though. I know they're an infamous terrorist organization and everything but wearing THAT has to be a crime in itself." Morse opined, grimacing at the sight of the bright yellow hazmat suits that all AIM members seemed to favor.

"The key word is that they're terrorists Mockingbird." Walker stated flatly. "They probably need those suits to protect themselves from who knows what kind of dangerous stuff they have inside that base."

"Now there's a cheerful thought." Harry mutters as he watches the terrorists strolling around the compound. "One of us will have to stay behind in case things go wrong so that we have a getaway option if we need it."

"I'll do it." Walker volunteered. "You two are probably much better at this sneaking around thing than I am. I'll prepare a few surprises of our own for them in case we need to bug out in a hurry."

"Fine. Than me and Mockingbird will infiltrate the base and retrieve our objective." Harry said. "And while we're at it, we'll also dig around for intel on their operations and maybe cause a little mischief as well."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Morse said with a smile.

"Just remember that we're not supposed to be here so don't go too crazy." Walker reminded them. "Save the fireworks as a last resort."

"Indeed. Synchronize watches you two." Harry said as he synchronized his watch. "The operation starts now."

Almost half an hour later, Harry and Morse enters the base under the wizard's Cloak Of Invisibility. Once inside, Morse breaks off on her own to search in a seperate direction while Prongs continued on under the cloak.

Instead of wandering around the enemy's base, Harry decides to follow the busiest looking individual he can find, figuring that the man might lead him to the stone. His hunch pays off as the individual leads him to a fortified looking laboratory.

In the middle of the lab, he finds the rest of the Philosopher's Stone being kept inside a thick transparent cube attached to a number of sensors and being analyzed by AIM scientists.

But something about their setup made the Auror uneasy. Apart from the high tech equipment that was being used, Harry could also make out familiar looking runic symbols etched on the metal that was holding the stone in place.

Deciding that a closer look was in order, Harry throws off the cloak and stuns the surprised scientist before they could react. After binding the men and casting a locking charm on the door to prevent unwanted intrusion, Harry takes a closer look at the Philosopher's Stone.

What he discovered made his blood run cold.

The runic symbols on the metal which held the stone in place were magical in origin. In addition, there were notes scattered around a work table with what he recognized as arithmancy formulas written on it. Harry was not as knowledgeable on these subjects as he would've liked but he knew enough to be able to tell that both were the closest thing to an applied science in the wizarding world.

Runes and arithmancy. This leads Harry to conclude one thing.

AIM had managed to get their filthy paws on knowledge about magic and were attempting to combine it with science. And one of their experiments was using their newfound knowledge with their advanced technology to crack the mystery that was the Philosopher's Stone.

This was bad. Harry didn't know how much more AIM knew about their world but they needed to put a stop to it before the situation became worse.

"Prongs. This is Mockingbird. Can you hear me?" Morse's excited voice came through his secure transmitter.

"Prongs here. What have you found?" Harry responded.

"You're not going to believe this but I found this crazy looking chemlab in here." Morse reported which made Harry nervous for some reason.

"Describe what you see Mockingbird." Harry directed.

"It's crazy here. In the middle of all the computers is a central worktable with lot of glass instruments, some weird ingredients and what looks like a big copper cauldron." Morse said. "It looks like something straight out of one of those old medieval laboratories."

"_Runes, Arithmancy AND Potions with the possibility of a little alchemy thrown into the mix. Bugger. Things had just got worse." _Harry thought darkly. An understanding of potions would put these blokes right to the top and that would only mean disaster for the rest of the world. Harry considers his options before coming to a decision.

"We have to destroy this place." Harry said.

"Say what now?" Morse repeated incredulously.

"You heard me." Harry said flatly. "AIM has their hands on some rather dangerous things and I simply can't have them continue reverse engineering it for their own purposes."

"This wacked out methlab got you so worried?" Morse asked.

"I've been inside numerous 'wacked out methlabs' just like that and trust me when I say that, if managed properly by even a moderately competent potioneer or alchemist, the things that it can produce can be the stuff of nightmares." Harry said grimly. "That knowledge and information MUST be destroyed."

"But for all you know, they could have already passed on any information they have deciphered to their other bases." Morse pointed out.

"That may be the case but the loss of this base and everything in it will also be quite a blow to them. And anything to delay whatever progress they may have made will help." Harry said. The line went silent for a bit before Morse's voice came back.

"So how do you propose we do the job?" Morse asked. "We have nowhere enough explosives for it."

"My dear Mockingbird, there is more than one way to render a location inoperable and uninhabitable without actually destroying the place." Harry said with a smile. "All we need is a little creativity."

Author's Notes: Ha! I knew many of you guys were gonna guess Black Widow and Hawkeye. Bobbi Morse AKA Mockingbird and John Walker AKA USAgent seemed like the best alternative choice for me and not once did I consider Natasha and Clint as teammates for Harry. As always, R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Marauders Pt. 2**

Walker was obviously unhappy about the sudden change of plans. But after Harry explained his reasons to him, the former soldier had to admit that it would be more dangerous to leave the situation as is.

It doesn't mean he had to like it though.

"Ok. If even half of what you say is true, then having crap like that out on the streets does seem like a recipe for disaster." Walker said. "I STILL don't like it but under the circumstances, we don't have any choice but to do something about this problem before it escalates. Although I have to point out that we didn't bring enough ordnance to blow the base up if that was your plan."

"Nothing quite so obvious Patriot." Harry said. "As I've told Mockingbird, there is more then one way to render a base unuseable. Just be ready with an escape route when we bolt though."

"Roger that Prongs." Walker confirms. "Just watch your asses in there."

"Will do Patriot. Prongs out." After his talk with Walker, Harry casts a spell which ensures that the scientists he had incapacitated earlier would remain unconscious for the duration of the mission inside the base. After which, he retrieves the Philosopher's Stone from it's mount, casts a silencing spell to block out whatever noise he was about to make and systematically destroys the machines inside with some well placed cutting and blasting spells.

Harry then drapes the invisibility cloak over himself as he exits the ruined laboratory, remembering to cast a Fidelius on the entrance to prevent other people from finding it before setting out to find Morse.

He gets to the lab where his fellow agent was holed up and upon entering finds half a dozen unconscious bodies in restraints scattered around the room with Morse herself poring over the contents of a tablet computer.

But it wasn't the enemy agents lying on the floor which had caught Harry's attention but rather the room itself. If not for the sophisticated machines present, he could have mistaken this place for a fully functioning potions lab.

"Armadillo bile? Frog's tongue? Essence of nightshade? Do you guys seriously use all this stuff as ingredients?" Morse asks.

"Yes." Harry said as he picks up a vial and takes an experimental sniff on a hunch before turning his attention to the other ingredients as well as the instruments being used. "But I'm afraid these aren't just any ordinary equipment and ingredients."

"Ok. You lost me there." Morse said with a frown. "I know I consider all these stuff as wierd but for YOU to say that they're not ordinary must mean something really bad, right?"

"Indeed." Harry confirmed with a nod. "I'm a competent potioneer so I can tell that all the ingredients here are of high quality and the potioning instruments are top of the line and well cared for. Whoever is working on the potions here must know what he's doing."

"You mean there's a wizard working for AIM?" Morse asks warily.

"A wizard or at the very least, a very knowledgeable squib which is what we call people with latent magical potential but are just unable to utilize it. Magic is not necessarily needed in the manufacture of potions after all." Harry said as he studies the ingredients before a flash of inspiration puts a smile on his face. "But unfortunately for them, they're TOO well stocked and they've provided us with a lot of materials to work with."

"We do?" Morse asks in confusion, not really liking what Potter's smile entailed.

"We've got everything we need here to do whatever we want." Harry said as he goes through the ingredients. "While you try to extract whatever information you can from their machines, I'll be here mixing up a massive batch of mischief for them."

"I'll need to get to their mainframe to do that but I think I can manage. Security here is pretty lousy." Morse said.

"Excellent. I'll contact you when I'm done." Morse nods in agreement and silently stalks out of the room as Harry does his preparations.

"Unfortunately, being competent won't quite cut it in this situation." Harry mumbles to himself as he retrieves a small, black stone from a pocket and wistfully stares at the familiar looking object. "Time to consult with a few old friends."

**(Outside AIM's base)**

Consulting his watch impatiently, Walker notes that it's been half an hour since he was contacted by Potter. The man was competent enough if a little too unconventional for the military man's taste so he didn't really know what to expect though he has proven himself trustworthy thus far.

His thoughts was interrupted by a number of explosions in the AIM base. Looking through a pair of binoculars, he could tell that the blasts was nowhere powerful enough to level the base. But he could also see several yellow suited terrorists running out being chased by... Multicolored dogs?

"What the hell...?" Walker mutters as he takes another look. A closer inspection revealed that the 'dogs' seemed to be made from pyrotechnics and were somehow following the terrorists despite their best efforts of trying to scare it off by firing their guns at the fiery hounds.

Moments later, Potter and Morse can be seen zipping out of the AIM base amidst all the confusion and Walker had to rub his eyes at what he sees the duo riding.

"Is that a broom?" Walker wonders as another rather colorful explosion rocks the AIM base. He moves from his vantage point to meet with his team and when he gets there, he is treated to the sight of Potter and Morse collapsed on the ground by the broom and laughing hysterically.

"Hahahaha! Oh my god! I can't believe you managed to pull that off!" Morse said after she managed to compose herself. "Those guys were running around so much that they didn't even try to stop us from getting away."

"You'd run to if you got chased by those." Harry said with a grin.

"That's all well and good Potter but the base is still there though." Walker pointed out. "Those fireworks are a distraction at best and it won't take them very long to get rid of it."

"That may be so but they now distracted enough that they won't be able to stop what's coming next." Harry said with an enigmatic smile before looking at his watch. "And it should start right about... Now."

Renewed yells of alarm can be heard from where the AIM base was. Investigating the disturbance, Walker watched in fascination as a black, tar like substance was spreading under the entire base which started to rapidly sink in the viscous muck.

"An industrial sized, extra strength portable swamp courtesy of the potion ingredients that they graciously provided for us." Harry explained. "The sheer weight of the base is going to send it and whatever's left inside under the swamp bog so fast that there is no way AIM will be able to retrieve anything salvageable in such a limited period of time. And once everything is submerged, the swamp bog is going to disappear and fuse the entire base to the bedrock of the mountain."

Walker whistled in appreciation. "You don't play around don't you? And the item?" He asks.

"Right here." Harry said, bringing out the Philosopher's Stone.

"Hard to believe that something so small could be so dangerous." Morse commented, studying the stone.

"Well it is. That's why it was guarded by a cerberus, killer vines, a wall of flames, a lifesized chess match and a troll when it was brought to my school." Harry stated before adding. "And even then, it didn't stop me and two other eleven year olds from trying to get it which makes me kind of wonder what the bloody hell we were thinking back then."

"Hearing that, I'd say you WEREN'T thinking at all. But that's just me." Walker snarked, grinning slightly at the baleful glare Potter was giving him.

"In any case, we already have what we came for so let's get out of here before one of those goons from AIM finds us." Morse suggested. An idea both her companions agreed to.

…**..**

Back in the Hellicarrier, Harry found himself in a debriefing with the one eyed director of SHIELD.

"So you've got what you came for, right? What are you going to do now?" Fury asks.

"First things first. I need to personally dispose of this bloody thing. No offense to you or your organization Director but I'd like to be certain that it stays destroyed this time around." Harry said, placing the Philosopher's Stone on the table.

"No offense taken and I can understand where you're coming from." Fury said before steepling his hands in front of him. "But I'm sure you also realize that this is probably NOT the last time we will be encountering these kinds of situations."

The green eyed Auror sighs in resignation. "All too well Director. This is EXACTLY the reason why we limit our contact with the muggle society. But I suppose this was inevitable." He then studies Fury for a moment before asking. "So what are you suggesting?"

"I'll be straight with you. SHIELD is frankly ill equipped to handle problems like this which requires specialists of your skillset. After consulting with my counterpart in the UK and your immediate superior, we came to the conclusion that you're the best man for the job. We could use someone like you around here." Fury stated.

Harry didn't speak at first, opting to study the Philosopher's Stone on the table. After a few moments of contemplation, he looks up at Fury. "I know how powerful magic can be and how much good AND harm it can do. Now that I've seen firsthand how some of the more unscrupulous members try to use that power for their own ends, I think I'd be remiss in my duty if I do not do anything about it."

"So then…?" Fury said hopefully.

Harry nods his confirmation. "Indeed Director. Auror Harry James Potter, at your service."

Author's Notes: finally got this out of the mill. Lost my original draft so I had to re-write it though it's a bit short. I should also be able to update another story by tomorrow so watch out for that. As usual, R&R pls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Thunderer And The Seidhr

Harry stretched his arms out and glares balefully at the stack of reports on his table in the small, plain office/living quarters he was assigned to within the Hellicarrier.

It has already been a few months since he started working with SHIELD and thus far, he spent most of his time here poring over related police and intelligence reports for anything worthwhile along with an occasional trip to selected sites. To his surprise, there were more incidents that were magical in nature then he expected but none with any links to Magical Britain.

Harry's eyes travels to the animated pictures he placed on his desk which showed him, a pregnant Ginny and his two sons James and Albus smiling happily and he had to smile. He had NEVER spent this much time away from his home country, friends and family before and looking at the picture at least eased his loneliness.

While it had been a relatively simple matter explaining his decision to stay to Director Shacklebolt and find somebody else to take charge of the Auror Corps while he was away, it wasn't so easy telling it to his wife Ginny especially now that she was expecting their third child. But at the end of the day, she understood more then anyone else why he needed to do this.

War had a way of putting the fear of renewed bloodshed on a person. Most especially if that said person lost loved ones during the conflicts and Ginny was no exception having lost a brother and two uncles to both struggles against Voldemort. While she didn't relish the idea of her husband putting his life on the line like this again, she also knew nobody else could do the job which, if not handled properly, could lead to a war which no one has ever seen that would affect both the Wizarding and muggle society.

Besides, it's not as if he wouldn't be able to come to her side when she needed him. That's what international Portkeys were for after all.

"Harry?" The green eyed wizard looks up and sees Barbara Morse AKA Mockingbird peeking in.

"Yes Bobbi, what is it?" Harry asks. Both her and Walker had been unofficially assigned as Harry's teammates for the duration of his tenure at SHIELD and they had since become familiar enough with one another that they addressed each other on a first name basis.

"Fury wants us for a mission. Something about a relic dropping out of the sky in the New Mexico deserts that might be supernatural in nature. John is already on his way to the briefing room." Bobbi said as she sat on the edge of his desk.

"Really? Did they say what sort of relic it is?" Harry asks with interest.

"Not really. They're just giving us a quick briefing before they send us out." Bobbi answers before noticing the pictures in Harry's table. "Hey! Is that a video of your family?"

"It's a wizarding photograph and before you ask, yes they're supposed to move like that." Harry stated as he smiles fondly at the picture. "That's my wife Ginny and my two sons, James and Albus."

"You've got a beautiful family Harry." Bobbi praised, looking wistfully at the photograph. "And you've got some really interesting stuff back there."

"I can say the same for your society. Computers and other technological advances are STILL foreign concepts in the wizarding world." Harry countered as he puts on his belt with his holstered revolver and sheathed dagger and checks his wand in the forearm sheath that was hidden from view by his shirt. "Maybe you and John could come visit and see for yourselves."

"That sounds like an invitation. I'll hold you to that." Bobbi said with a smile. "But right now, we better get to the briefing room. From what I heard, it seems like some pretty serious business."

"And from what I'VE heard, serious business is pretty much a pre-requisite here at SHIELD." Harry countered dryly, making the female agent chuckle as they walks towards the conference room.

They quickly arrive and takes their place besides Walker who nods hs greeting. Moments later, Fury walks into the room and starts the briefing by playing a footage of a few objects hurtling across the night sky and land in the desert.

"A few days ago, our sattelites picked up a couple of unidentified objects landing smack in the middle of the New Mexico desert." Fury said as the footage changed to another scene which showed a massive spiral drawn on the dessert floor. "This is the landing area of one of the objects but as you can see, we didn't find anything there. We stationed agents to monitor the and study the area just in case though."

"What about the other object?" Walker asks.

Fury presses a button and the scene switchest to a group of people surrounding a deep and wide crater where a bunch of burly men were lining up, trying to lift what looked like a mallet embedded in the middle of the crater.

"The other ufo's a hammer?" Morse exclaims with a raised eyebrow. "What's supernatural about that?"

"It's a hammer which nobody has been able to lift yet for some inexplicable reason. I think that counts as something supernatural." Fury stated before addressing the final person in the room who seems to be intensely studying a zoom in of the hammer in question. "Don't you agree, Mister Potter?"

"Indeed so Director Fury." Harry said, tracing the symbol etched on the hammer shown on his monitor with a finger. "I can't say for certain because it may seem difficult for you to believe, but if these runes etched on the hammer are on the mark, then that coupled with the inability of anyone lifting that mallet suggests that this is might actually be Thor's weapon, Mjolnir."

"Thor? As in the thunder god, Thor?" Walker asks skeptically. "Sounds a little farfetched, don't you think so?"

"So was magic before you met me. And yet here I am." Harry countered. Walker was about to argue otherwise but found that he didn't have a better explanation so wisely kept his mouth shut. "This is the only explanation I can think of right now until we can examine the relic more closely."

"So why is it down there without it's wielder?" Morse wonders aloud.

"If I had to guess, he must have had a falling out with Odin and was banished from Asgard." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Banished?" Fury repeated before something clicked. "Wait a minute. You're not saying that other falling object might have been..."

"...Thor himself literally falling from grace? A possibility." Harry said. "I believe it might be in our best interest to find who or whatever it is that fell to earth with the mallet if that were the case. Who knows what sort of trouble the entity might unwittingly cause here on earth."

"Agreed. That'll be your team's job." Fury said. "In the meantime, I don't suppose there's any harm in studying that hammer?"

Harry shook his head and answered. "You can study it all you want though I doubt that you'll learn much from it." Harry said. "And I wouldn't recommend trying to remove it from where it is resting either."

"Not like we can anyways." Fury mutters. "Agent Coulson is already onsite and will set up shop around that thing. You guys and one other agent are to join him there. You have your mission. Dismissed."

…

As it turns out, the other agent that went with Harry's group to New Mexico was an old friend of Morse named Clint Barton who, according to the woman, was a deadly sharpshooter who specialized in bows and arrows.

It was Barton who initiated the conversation as he flew their aircraft to the site.

"I was briefed by Director Fury on what you said about the relic. Do you even know where to start looking for this 'Thor' guy if he IS the one who fell with the hammer?" Barton asks skeptically.

Harry shrugs his shoulders. "I have ways of finding him if it is indeed Thor who fell with it. But first I want to examine that hammer. It's not everyday one can get a chance to have a close look at what possibly might be Mjolnir."

"I'd probably say that it's a load bs if I didn't see it myself. But you're the expert here not me." Barton stated.

"That's alright. I'm not sure I believe it myself either." Harry confessed. "That's exactly the reason why we're going there right now. This has the potential to go pear shaped rather quickly especially if the are 'gods' involved if we don't intervene. And even then, I'm not quite sure if our involvement would make any difference."

"Well that's a cheerful thought. But I suppose there's only one way to find that out, is there?." Walker spoke up.

"Uhh... Guys? Hate to break up this discussion but don't you think the weather's getting kind of wierd?" Morse said, staring at the sky around them. The others then notices that the weather had indeed taken a turn for the worst.

"This indeed isn't natural." Harry opined, staring at the stormclouds that were gathering around the plane before looking at the readings on his console. "According to the weather satellite, these clouds just suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"That can't be right. Stormclouds like this don't just suddenly appear out of nowhere." Barton said, checking his own readouts. "And certainly not concentrated on a specific area."

It was Walker who noticed Harry's look of concentration and from his previous experience with the mage, realized that Harry must know something. "Is this related to the artifact Harry?" He asks.

"I believe so John." Harry stated before turning to Morse. "Bobbi. Can you tell exactly where the stormclouds concentrated on?"

"They're just above the area where the artifact landed Harry." The blonde agent answered. "Why is the weather acting this way?"

"Because Mjolnir knows Thor is near." Harry said, earning him incredulous looks from his companions. "We need to hurry. I have a feeling Agent Coulson is going to need our help soon."

...

Mjolnir was near. Thor could feel it.

The beings who stood watch in this strange structure which held his weapons had tried their best to halt his advance but he had been more then a match for even their largest guard despite his weakened state.

"I will retrieve Mjolnir." Thor mutters to himself as he walks on with a purpose. "I will prove that I am worthy of it's power and of your recognition father."

He finally arrives in the middle of the structure and sees Mjolnir embedded on the ground. Thor smiles as he walks up to his weapon and grasps the handle only to find that he could not lift Mjolnir.

"I-Impossible. Mjolnir... Does not respond to me?" Thor mutters as he puts more effort into trying to lift his enchanted mallet but to no avail. Finally, he sinks to his knees in defeat.

"Step away from the artifact and put your hands up where we can see them." An authoritative voice calls out. Thor looks up and sees more of the black suited midgardians surrounding him and pointing their weapons at him.

His attention was then drawn towards two men walking towards him. One appeared to be a middle aged, balding man while the other was a younger man wearing something over his vivid green eyes and had a fading, lightning shaped scar over his right eye.

The older man seemed ordinary enough. But there was something about the younger man which registered strongly on his still sensitive asgardian senses. He quickly realized what it was and scowled at the scarred young man.

"You! Seidhr! You will release whatever sorcery you have cast on Mjolnir this instant or you will face Thor's wrath!" Thor declared causing the young man to blink in confusion.

"Me? I'm afraid you're mistaken. I haven't done anything because I've just arrived here." The young man said.

"Do not think me a fool seidhr! I know what you are and what you're capable off. Undo your sorcery NOW!" Thor bellowed, lunging at the young man who raised a hand to stop his companions from reacting to the attack.

But just as he reached the young man, Thor suddenly found himself literally thrown head over heels to the ground. Still disoriented by the throw, Thor felt the young man place a hand on his forehead and mutter "Somnus" then felt drowsy before finally succumbing to sleep.

...….

"Well that was interesting." Bobbi said as she and Walker puts away the baton and the pistol that they were about to use on 'Thor' before Harry had tossed the self professed Thunder God's ass to the ground with some kind of judo throw and knocked the guy out with one of his 'tricks'. "I didn't really peg Harry as being the physical type coz he's usually the one doing the talking during our missions."

"He's certainly a lot more skilled then he actually lets on. Not that it's a bad thing." Walker stated as both agents walks over to the Harry and Coulson who was studying the embedded hammer. "Hey Harry. Nice work taking him down. But we heard the guy yelling something about Seidhr. What was that about?"

"I think its their term for magic users here on Earth." Harry answered without looking up. "He thought I was responsible for him not being able to lift Mjolnir."

"And were you responsible?" Coulson asks.

"No." Harry said as he gets back to his feet. "But whoever did the enchantments on the hammer is brilliant though. I haven't seen anything THIS powerful before."

Harry then looks at Thor who was being carted off. "We need answers and that fellow just might be able to give it. I don't really feel anything special about him but there is the fact that he knew what I was when he saw me."

"Or we could attribute that to mental instability." Walker pointed out. "Besides, if that really is Thor, shouldn't he be able to lift that hammer?"

"In any case, leave the intruder to me." Coulson said. "You guys continue on with your investigation in case the entity is still out there."

"You are, of course, correct Agent Coulson. The real Thor could still be out there and we still need to find him or at least search for clues to his identity." Harry said, his gaze lingering on the man being taken into custody before he turns to his team. "Let's go get this done."

Author's Notes: Finally done with this chappie. R&R pls. :)


End file.
